Listen to my Heartbeat
by muffytheduck
Summary: This is really different, but i hope you enjoy it. Nick Jonas and his assistant take an adventure together. Check it out R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I wanted to try something new.. i know you guys won't like it but try and review and give me your opinion. It's not niley, but i mean..It might be good? :) I'll change it **__**later if you guys really want me to Niley. Or i'll make a new Niley story. This will be for my enjoyment :)**_

* * *

"Grace! Where the hell are you?" A young man's voice yelled through out the room. A young girl around the age of 19 walked through obviously annoyed holding her iphone in her hand and her purse in the other she looked at him, She was fresh out her second year of college."Nick you yell at me one more time i swear-" She was cut off rudely by him. "What are you going to do about it" He snapped back, obviously angry that he couldn't find her. His assistant really did to much for him, but she needed the money to help out her family. She was good at her job too, she just hated it. Nick knew that, he liked making her angry but he never understood how much he ment to her. She was young, but she knew what she was doing thats why she was hired. She was majoring in journalism and was going to attend FSU. But instead here she is.. in NY with Nick Jonas.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him "Well, Mr. Jonas what can I do for you?" she looked at him, obviously pissed off. Nick smirked "Can you help me find the remote for this dang tv" She let out a huge sigh she looked at him "Your fucking ridiculous Nick" She walked over and picked it up and handed it to him "When you actually need something important call me, instead of inturrepting me trying to fix your screwed up life" with that she left slamming the door.

She sat back down at a round table over looking New York city, she tied up her long dark brown hair, and looked at her phone and opened her planner and looked at all her side notes. She sighed and looked through all her papers, she was Nick Jonas's personal assistant, so pretty much his bitch. She didn't mind her job at first, i mean com'on it's Nick Jonas! But ending up, he really pissed her off a lot, but she was good at the job she always managed to get things done. Nick and Her always butt heads, but ending up Nick always listened to her, and she liked having control. Plus she really needed the money to pay for her dads hopsital bills.

Grace was adopted from Vietnam, and was very lucky to have the family she was blessed with. However her parents were a lot older, her dad just turned 65 and had a heart attack last spring. His health has been bumpy but she moved to New York to take over this job. She's stablizing her family, and her dad is getting a lot better! So she would easily put up with Nick's attitude any day if it ment helping her family.

Nick looked out of his apartment windows and looked at the busy city below him, he looked at his gutair and sighed. He hasn't written a song in ages, his brothers are getting aggrivated with his lack on their current CD. Sure, he's good at producing but he's not helping them much at all. Nick really has changed his attitude after his break up with his long term girlfriend Delta. Nick couldn't help but turn sour, he really liked Delta but he knew they wouldn't work out no matter how much he wanted them too. He took a turn for the worst, he cut his curls off. His signature curls.. But then again, he met Grace. She pretty much turned his life around, and got him back on track. He may not show it, but he's thankful for that small girl with a bad-ass personality.

"Are you **kidding** me, No he will _not_ take that. He wants the best for his fans, and that by far is not the best. I'm pretty sure you guys can do a lot more for him, and his brothers so i suggest you think over your offer and call me back as soon as possible" Nick heard from the other room. He walked towards the door and listened. "Oh i'm being a bitch well" she laughed "I'm doing my job, and i'd really appreciate if you did yours too, and find us a better venue!" She quickly hung up and leaned her head down and sighed. She was beyond over stressed, but she had to get the "Jonas Brothers" back on track. Meaning a brand new venue for their first live preformance coming up next month!

"You sound angry" He smirked at her and leaned on the doorframe. She raised her head and looked at him "No **shit**."

"You should take up a hobby, like yoga or something you know to relieve the stress.." He walked over and sat on the table and looked at her. He never did realize how pretty she looked, she was always a classy dresser, nothing to business like, but not to casual. She was.. perfect. "Look Nick i'm really busy, can you please" She nodded to the door. He smiled "Let me help" Her eyes widened and she let that awkward silence happen then she burst into giggles and nodded "Get out of here"

"No really, let me help. I am Nick Jonas after all." He walked over to her. "Nick your going to mess it up, i work better alone" she looked up at him. "Grace" he grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Let me help you". She sighed "Nick, you can help me by getting your ass in the recording studio, and write some songs" She looked at him seriously, she stood up coming up to his nose level, even with heels on. She was a short girl, but had a tall personality. If that makes any sense.

"You need to focus on your music, your brothers. Your album is supposed to be released next year, that really is a short time period. You need to focus" She looked at him seriously. He looked at her and sighed and moved out the way so she could walk past him. "Thank you, look call me if you actually need me. I'll be at my apartment" She nodded and left.

Nick walked out his little family room and walked into his recording studio and looked at his gutair, that was getting dusty. He's been really busy with broadway, but now since that's over he really needed to get back into the song writing. He just had no inspiration, what so ever. He was stuck, he had writers block. "I need an inspitation fast.. " he mumbled to himself.

He closed his eyes and sat down in his chair and leaned back, his mind flashed over his relationship with Miley, Selena and than Delta. Delta.. he thought and shook his head, he needed to get over. All of a sudden his mind flashed over Grace. She was laughing with his brothers, and was hanging out with his family. He couldn't help but crack a small smile, she was wearing a flower patterned dress and her hair was in a high pony tail. That was his easter family BBQ, that's the first time he's actually seen her smile around him. His family loved her, and he couldn't help but enjoy seeing her get along with his family. Wait, that's not a good idea. She's his assistant **not his inspiration.**

* * *

_meh. i wrote this in like 10 mintues so im definently going to continue. :) **R&R** but you guys don't have too, i'd appreiate it. But i will continue this for my own enjoyment! _


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm really excited about this.. sorry -_-**

* * *

"He's still a pain Elise" She looked up from her nails and looked into the camera on her laptop. Skyping her two bestfriends Carly and Elise. They both attended FSU, and pretty much lived Grace's life with her even though they were in Florida and she was in New York.

"Yeah but Grace, he's Nick Jonas!" She was the innocent one out of the group. She had short brown curly hair, she was pretty much the most adorable thing you could ever imagine. She was one of those types of girls that even the baddest kid in school, the one who did drugs and banged every chick in school wouldn't touch. Because he would feel so bad. Elise was pretty much the saint of everyone in the world. You could never get angry at her, she's like an American girl doll!

"Yeah and he's a jackass" Grace commented quickly. "Yeah but it's Nick Jonas" Her bestfriend Carly spoke up. "I'm pretty sure we've already established that" Grace said while looking over all her papers. "I can't believe you've been working with him, like it's a dream" Elise smiled dreamy.

"Guys can't we talk about something else, please.. I really want to forget about him right now. " Grace pleaded. They nodded "Guess what?" Carly spoke up randomly making Grace look up "what's up?"

"Apperenty Gerard is coming to FSU" She smirked. Making Grace roll her eyes "I dont want to talk about him either" Grace sighed.

The story between Grace and Gerard is either awful or romantic in a hook-up type of way. Grace had a crush on the freshmen when she was a sophmore. They ended up getting in a fight over the summer and ignored one another through out Junior year. Senior year they started talking again and became _extreamly close. _Grace fell hard for him, they went to prom together, they were practically dating. Said everyone in their highschool. But Gerard... wasn't into dating. He was more of the hook up type of guy.

Grace always tried to get him to ask her out, to be his girlfriend but he said he'd never change for anyone. Making her feel like shit, like she was never good enough for him, but she couldn't stop liking him. It's like he had a curse on her. She cried a lot, she tried so hard to get over him. She hooked up with some of her friends, and it still was no use she always felt like she was cheating on him! But she knew that it wasn't true. No matter how much she tried to convince herself. She was pretty much in love with him, but she could never tell anyone that. She could barely admit that she liked him. She was a wreak.

"Yeah but Grace if you come to FSU.." Carly started out. Grace shook her head "I'm not going to FSU, i'm still working for Nick and his family." Elise quickly pipped in"But you need to finish college so why not... do it here! with us!" She smiled and Grace shook her head. "Why'd you bring him up Carly, now im depressed"

Carly sighed "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaace. Get over him already, your a junior in college!" She exclaimed "Carly be nice" Elise said quickly knowning how Grace felt. "Shut up carly, im going to bed. goodnight" With that she quickly shut her laptop and laid back on her bed and sighed. She rolled over and looked out the window and snuggled nto her pillow. She missed her family, her _annoying friends, _she missed _him. _She closed her eyes as a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye, she quickly sat up as her phone started ringing.

She shuffled her papers around her bed until she found it, she collected herself and sniffed and answered quickly "Hello?"

"Grace?" Nick's voice rang from the other end. She sighed, she really didnt want to deal with him but she had no choice. "Nick it's almost 1:30 in the morning" She said while looking over at the table clock. "Yeah, but i really need you right now" He whispered. She sat up and looked around for her bag "what's wrong? Are you okay, how's your blood sugar? Do you need more insa-" she quickly started blabbering on. "Grace, i just.. calm down im fine with that, can you come over?"

"Nick your scaring me, what's going on?" She said while turning off her lights, and walking towards the door. "Big Rob is downstairs, just.. com'on" . She walked out of her apartment door and locked up and ran down the stairs and got into the black SUV after smliing at Big Rob. "Nick tell me what's goin on." She demanded.

"I think im loosing my voice.." He whispered. Her eyes widened, This is not good that's the last thing that they need. She thought to herself "alright i'll be over in 10."she quickly hung up and looked at big rob. "Is he really that bad?"

"He's pretty bad, he's really freaked out." Big Rob said while driving. "I don't understand, he was talking perfectly fine this morning" She said while sitting up and looking at him. "I know, but he called me around 6 and he sounded pretty bad. " Grace sighed "Great..just what we need"

"Maybe he's just stressed" Big Rob said quietly while turning the corner. Grace sighed, yeah stressed.. Cause she wasn't stressed at all. What would Nick be stressed about anyways. She did everything for him.. "Yeah maybe" She said quietly and leaned back and started googling remides for a sore throat.

"Will you quit complaning and drink?" Grace said while sitting on the the foot rest while looking at Nick who wouldn't open his mouth. He nodded quickly while having his hand over his mouth. "Your being a pussy, just open your mouth and take it like a man."

He nodded once more and looked at her. She sighed and leaned her head back, they've been at this for 2 hours, it was now almost four in the morning and she was extreamly tired. "Nick _please" _she begged. He looked at her and saw how tired she was he sighed and lowered his hand. Grace lookd at him as her eyes closed slowly she yawned and looked at him she stirred up the thick warm soup she had made for him. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't the best thing she's made for him. But apperently it really helps a sore throat. "Look, i'll leave this here for you.." she said while setting it down on the side table and looked at him. "I'll be right back.." She said standing up.

She was in shorts and a tank top. She was in casual clothes and was very unfomrtable. She's been awake for 42 hours, without a single mintue of sleep. She was literally sleeping while standing she was so tired. Nick could tell she was uncomfortable, but he didn't want to see too nice to her. He looked at the soup and sighed. He picked it up and smelled it and he gagged, it smelled awful.

Grace leaned against the wall and slid down it and rested her head on her arms. She quickly doze off into a light sleep. Nick quickly ate the soup and forced himself to swallow it and he coughed taking a sip of his hott tea. He looked at her, sleeping against the wall, he smiled a little. He walked over slowly checking the time it was 5 in the morning he walked over and picked her up.

Her eyes flew open and looked at him she sighed. "Nick im fine, just.. did you eat the-"she quickly yawnd and sighed. He shook his head and walked into his room and sat her down on his bed, and walkd into his closet and pulled out an old t-shirt and handed it to her and nodded. She looked at him "What am i supposed to do with this?"

He nodded to her "change" he whispered

She looked at the shirt, no matter how much she shouldn't have done this, she quickly stripped infront of him and slipped it on and sighed and smiled slighty, it was comfortbale. He gulped watching her strip, but he nodded to his big bed and took the top pillows off and nodded and opened the covers and nodded "Go on.." he whispersed

She looked at him "I can't, NIck i need to go into the office at 7" He nodded no and wrote down on his phone 'i'll take care of it, go ahead sleep' he showed her the text. "Nic-" He cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. "Shut up" he whispered. Grace looked at him she looked at the bed, Damn it looked so inviting. She quickly climbed into the bed and laid her head on the pillow and in an instant, she fell into a deep sleep.

Nick chuckled and covered up and shut the curtins so she could sleep in. He walked out and laid down on the couch and covered himself up. He smiled a little at their previous actions tonight. She was trying everything for him, she was a good girl.

Grace quickly woke up when she heared her phone ringing from the other room, she looked around. Where..was she? Oh god. She was in Nick's room, she quickly got out of bed and ran into the other room and stopped quickly as she looked infront of her. It was Nick's family! His entire family, and there she was in one of his oversized shirts with no pants on and bed head. She couldn't be more embarassed, everyone was starring at her. Joe smirked and held her phone up "Someone's calling you"

"Oh.. my god" was all she could say, she was completely and utterly embarassed. Denise just smiled at her "Nick wrote down and told us what happened, don't worry about it sweetie there's nothing to be embarassed about." Denise was always so understanding, but she couldn't help it! These people were her bosses, and she was there in her clients bedroom sleeping there! It could easily be taken the wrong way! God she felt so embarassed. Joe walked over to her and handed her the phone.

She looked down and her eyes widened 3:30 in the after noon? WHAT? "WHAT!" She looked up "It's 3:30 in the afternoon!"

"Yeah?" Kevin said confused "what's wrong with that?" Grace quickly ran into her room and changed and tied her hair up and ran back out scrolling through her phone. "Nick had three interviews today, he could not miss those. He had studio time with you guys at 2.I- I need to clear all this up! This is a dist-" She looked up as she heard

everyone laughing she looked at them like their crazy. "Grace Nick can't talk, we took care of everything dont worry about it. Why don't you join us for lunch?" Paul said.

"Guys, this..wait he can't talk at all?"

"He's not choosing too, so this could be very good for you" Denise smiled "You might gain back some of your sanity" she said with a giggle ,while taking a sip of her tea. Grace smiled a little and looked at them "where is he by the way?" They nodded "He's making food" She nodded and walked down the hall into the kitchen to see Nick with Frankie cooking she smiled a little. She always though about what it would be like to have him cook her a meal, she'd love it. But that would never happen.

"Grace! Your finally awake!" Frankie smiled and got down off the stool and ran over and hugged her tightly. "Nick's teaching me how to cook sunnyside up eggs!" She smiled and walked over "He is is he..?" She looked at Nick. He was in a yankess t-shirt and basketball shorts with a backwards hat. He looked at her and smiled and nodded to the pan. She nodded no, she didnt like it like that, it was gross looking and she couldn't really stand the yolk.

"Yeah, he's getting really good at it!" Franie smiled "You should teach Grace Nick" Grace laughed a little "Im the one who taught him how to cook bro" Grace said quickly Nick scoffed and looked at her like 'yeah right'. Frankie smiled "I bet that's true!" Nick hit him with a napkin and looked at him and nodded to leave. Frankie sighed and left after hitting Nick on the arm. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Grace questioned looking at him, watching him place the eggs on the plate. He just shrugged

"Nick.." Grace started "It.. " she sighed and looked at him" Thank you" she giggled a little, she felt different around him. Awkward, that's not good. He smiled and looked at her and nodded. "Look, i just that.. was a really good sleep" She cooed and smiled. He wrote down on his phone and handed it to her while grabbing the plates for his family he smirked at her and left to hand it to them.

"**You should do it more often than.. ;) " **She couldn't help but smile at the text, she looked down and blushed a little. Well Nick Jonas is getting to her.


End file.
